Legend Across Time and Space
by Chromemaelstrom
Summary: After returning from the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto realizes that to complete his goal of becoming Holage, he must get stronger and forget Sasuke. The story of a boy who opens his eyes to the truth of the world and reaches for the top. Sharingan and Rinnegan Naruto. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

This will be my first ever story. I've read many fanfictions and decided I'd give it a try. This will be a story about Naruto on his way to the top. But after this story is over it shall be continued in another anime universe. And this will be a harem story but don't expect any lemons for a long time or none at all. So let's get this story started.

Chapter 1: He opens his eyes

A boy around the age of 13 lay in a hospital bed with his eyes open, staring at the dull and white ceiling above him. The ocean blue eyes that once were full with nothing but happiness were now lifeless and filled with sadness. What could have caused his eyes to loose all hope? The answer was simple, his failure.

The Sasuke retrieval mission had ended with utter failure and he was to blame. It was his job to fight and defeat Sasuke at the Final Valley but he had failed. His body was now covered in bandages and he had a scar on his chest. The scar that Sasuke gave him when he shoved his chidori through his chest, almost killing him in the process.

There was another man in the room. This man had long and spiky white hair and was known as the gama sennin. Jiraiya had been staring at his student with concern for a couple of hours now. He knew something within the boy had changed simply by looking at his eyes.

He himself had gone through the same situation when he had failed to stop Orochimaru from going rogue. Now his student would feel the same pain as him. It seemed that history was always destined to repeat itself.

"How you doing kid?"asked Jiraiya. He honestly didn't know how to start a conversation with the boy. He had gone through the same pain but he had to deal with it by himself. No words from another's mouth could help Naruto at the moment.

After a minute of waiting, Jiraiya addressed the elephant in the room. "Look kid, there's nothing you could have done to stop him. People like Sasuke only seek revenge and follow the darkness. Bringing him back would've changed nothing."

Naruto already knew this. And that is how he came to his final decision. "I…", if the bond with his best friend meant so little to Sasuke then he would brake it as well,"…understand Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he heard his student speak for the first time since his return. He expected to have to forcibly convince Naruto that Sasuke was a lost cause. He never expected for Naruto to simply accept his words as his own. And let's not forget how he addressed him. He had always called him Ero-sennin. To hear him use his real name and call him sensei was shocking.

Naruto slowly raised his upper body until he was in a sitting position. He took a long look at his bandaged body before he spoke once again. "Sasuke chose to break the bond we had. And using all my time on trying to get him back would only be a waste. I think it's time I open my eyes." He turned his head and looked at Jiraiya straight in the eyes. "I think it's time to take my training seriously and work towards my true goal."

Jiraiya had planned to take Naruto on a training trip the moment he came back. But with the mission and his injuries, he had postponed their departure. But now it seemed like Naruto was ready. He had experienced the truth about the shinobi world and his biggest obstacle was now out of his way.

Sasuke was Naruto's motivation when it came to training. But if Naruto ever wanted to reach his goal of becoming Hokage, then he'd have to stop trying to match Sasuke. He had to focus on his training alone and not compare himself to someone else.

"Alright kid, how about this. I'll be leaving the village in a couple of days but I could get Tsunadae to let you come with me," proposed Jiraiya. "I'll train you to be the very best shinobi you can be for 3 years."

Naruto only nodded to Jiraiya's proposition. He needed to get stronger. He was considered the weakest of his graduation class because he had blown off his studies. It wasn't all his fault but he had a hand in his failure. Most teachers in the academy had sabotaged his teaching by giving him wrong information. But now he had a chance to change that. There was someone willing to teach him and he'd be damned if he didn't take it.

"We'll leave tomorrow once the hospital has cleared you," said Jaraiya. He had to get all the supplies ready for the training trip. But that didn't matter now. Something else had caught his attention. Something had changed in his student. He didn't know what had changed but he had a feeling it was for the best. But time would unravel the mystery that was brought forth to him that day.

Little did Jaraiya know that on that day the fate of the shinobi world had shifted. A new legend had been born that would transcend through time and space and his name was…

Naruto Uzumaki…

End of Chapter 1

AN:

So that was the first chapter of this new story. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I now the general direction of where I want this story to go but getting there is going to be a blind run. That's why I'm asking you as readers to give me some ideas if you wish. Bare in mind that I may not always incorporate all of your ideas but I'd appreciate them.

And about the pairing. Well to all you NaruSaku fans out there, this is not, I repeat, NOT going to be NaruSaku. I never liked that pairing considering how Sakura is crushing so hard on Sasuke. Plus I hate how she always hits Naruto for almost no reason at all. And honestly I think she only uses him. Bringing Sasuke back? Using him. Crying for his help instead of helping him in the Pain fight? Using him. And to all you haters, I only got one thing to say to you: meh. But anyway back to the pairing. I'm open to suggestions but I already have a few in mind. If you want the list then you'll have to wait but here's a few: Konan, Yugao, Koyuki and Shion. Like I said that's only a few of them so your pairing might still be in here. There will also be a character from another anime that I will incorporate even though she has nothing to do with powers and fighting. But I'll give her some so she can fit in.

Well that was a long AN but it's time to wrap this up. Review or PM me if you have any suggestions, questions or some feedback. I'll see you guys in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mirror Eyes

Naruto had been cleared from the hospital the next day. With nothing to do he decided to go back home and prepare for his trip. He decided to seal a couple hundred Kunai and shuriken. He also packed 100 meters of ninja wire and two dozen paper bombs.

He looked himself in the mirror and noticed that the orange jumpsuit he was wearing was old and torn. Most of his other jumpsuits were also in a similar condition. He decided that he would wait until him and Jiraiya were out of the village to buy new clothes. The villagers would overprice him if he bought new clothes here. The price had slowly reduced because he had become a ninja but it was still there.

He grabbed his hitaiate from the nightstand next to his bed. He looked at it closely and slowly brought it up to his forehead. As he was about to tie it around his forehead, he decided against it. He was hesitant. How could he proudly wear the symbol of a village who had scribes him for his entire life? Most of the people in the village would have celebrated if Sasuke's chidori killed him. Hell, they most likely would've worshipped him as a hero for getting rid of the demon.

He simply couldn't wear the headband proudly on his head. There were still people in the village that he considered precious. Those would be Tsunadae, Shizune, the Ichirakus, some of the jonin sensei and his friends. But that was all. He would protect the village only because it was the home of those he considered precious.

But to keep up appearances, he had decided to lie to Jiraiya. Becoming Hokage was a goal of his, yes. But it was only a side goal that would help him achieve his main objective. And what was that objective, you ask? That objective was to become the strongest shinobi in existence.

Sasuke had shown him that if he wanted to protect the bonds that he had made with other people, he'd need power. He would let those precious to him to choose their own path but he wanted to be the pillar to their success even if it was only in the darkness. That is the reason he needed to obtain power. He protect those precious to him. That was his objective, his reason to live.

He decided to tie his hitaiate around his arm like shikamaru wore his. He grabbed the bag that had his supplies and swing it around his back, sliding his arms throughly both straps. He walked to the door of his apartment in confident strides. He turned around one last time and took one last look at the place he called home and then walked out.

He had made another choice at the hospital. He would avoid his friends until his departure. After his lose to Sasuke, he felt as if he didn't deserve their farewells. He was also avoiding them, hoping that they'd forget him until it was too late. So he took to the rooftops.

He had arrived early to the main gates and found Jiraiya to be no where in sight. So he decided to sit on a brace of a nearby tree and wait. He eyed some of the villagers as they began their morning rituals. He also noticed something that filled him with rage.

A girl around his age was walking down the streets. She had silky black hair and dark silver eyes. She had milky white skin and a beautiful smile on her face. She wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt and black Anbu pants with a grey shuriken holster tied around her right leg with tape. She also used black shinobi sandals and her hitaiate was tied around her waist. Naruto had believed he had died and gone to heaven. She looked like the almighty Kami herself. But the smile on her face was fake. He would know better then anyone. He had used that exact same smile for 13 years of his life.

He also noticed the mutterings coming from the villagers she passed by. The eyes that expressed nothing but hatred looking directly at the girl. But even so the girl only kept smiling. Naruto had enhanced senses thanks to to Kyuubi. What he heard the villagers saying made him narrow his eyes.

Naruto jumped down from his position and made his way to the girl. She had just passed most of the villagers that were outside at the moment so that would make it easier. She turned a corner into an empty street and stopped walking

"I know you're following me so you might as well come out," said the mystery girl.

Naruto walked out from the side of a building. He slowly approached the girl and kept eye contact with her. Those eyes…

They looked empty and cold. Devoid of all emotion. He had to know her story. His mind was dying to find out the story behind her eyes.

"What do you want? Are you a stalker or something," said the girl. You'd think she'd say those words with an accusing tone but there was no emotion in her voice.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. "What's your name?" asked Naruto. His modest may have changed but Naruto was still as blunt as ever.

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's?" asked the girl with a small glint in her eyes. She didn't know why but she felt more emotions around this boy. There was something different about him. Something no one else in this village had.

"My bad, my names Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked again with a slight twitch in his eyebrow. This girl was getting a kick out of messing with him. He could see it in her eyes. Shinobi are taught never to show emotion in battle. They may lie with their voice and actions but there was something not even the most veteran shinobi could do. Control their eyes…

The eyes in a person are an open gateway with no doors. No matter how much you try to close them, you can't. You may try to close them because they are the projections of your emotions. And even though Naruto was getting annoyed by this girl, somewhere deep in his heart he felt a sense of accomplishment for making her feel something other then sadness and loneliness. But he would never admit that to this girl. Yep, definitely not…

The girl didn't know why she should trusted him with her name. Names were very important in this world because they held power. For example, names like Madara Uchiha or Hashirama Senju would create fear in some cases and happiness in others.

"My name is Yukinoshita Yukino," spoke the now named Yukino. Her eyes widened at that moment. She didn't mean to tell him her name. Now she was inwardly panicking. Surely he'd heard of her by now. And now that he knew her identity, he would simply leave like all the others.

She had been hoping that maybe this blunt and idiotic boy would befriend her. He was like a ray of hope in her cloudy world. But she had covered that ray of hope with one sentence. Now he'd surely-

"Nice to meet you Yukino-chan," Naruto said with one of his foxy grins. He was showing happiness outwardly but inwardly was a different story. He hadn't missed that moment of fear in her eyes once she spoke her name.

She couldn't believe her ears. He had heard her name and still hadn't run for her like she was the plague. But why? It made no sense.

"Why aren't you running away like the others?" Yukino asked. She had to know why he stayed. Maybe he truly didn't care about her story. But he was most likely trying to trick her like all those other people. That must be it. He was only trying to hurt her.

"Why would I run away from you? It's not like you be done anything wrong to me," spoke Naruto with a confused expression. This girl was afraid he'd run away just because of her name? Why in the world would anyone do that?

Those words struck a cord in her. He must be tricking her! There was no way he didn't know who she was. She felt anger towards him but another emotion far surpassed that. She felt sadness. She thought that maybe she could finally have a friend. "You can stop trying to trick me. I already know you only want to hurt me." Said Yukino.

Naruto had been waiting for this. He was only acting the fool to get this side of her out. He didn't want to see the mask, but the person behind it. Now he could finally get to the bottom of those eyes.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. That's the last thing on my mind. After all, us outcast have to stick together, right?" stated Naruto. And at that moment he dropped his act. He looked into her eyes and showed her a mirror image of her own.

Her eyes widened in shock the moment her eyes met his. They were the same. His eyes showed her that he had gone through the same pain as her. Maybe there was still hope.

"I want to get to know you better Yukino. I want to know what this village has done to you to gain those eye," spoke Naruto. "Come on follow me, let's go talk somewhere more private."

He turned on his heels and began his journey back to the gate. She saw his back get farther and farther away until she began her own trek to catch him. She jogged until she was standing side by side with Naruto. They slowly made it back to the gate where they would later exchange their pains and learn to understand each other…

End of Chapter 2

AN:

Well I never expected this. Chapter 1 was only 1k words and you guys gave so much support. And a friend of mine kinda laughed at me for the Sakura rant last chapter. Sorry about that, I got carried away. But anyway, I want to thank each and every one of you for all the support on this story. And I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and happy new year. I also want to know what you guys think about my chapters. I could probably put up a 2k chapter every couple of days or I could write a chapter around 7-10k a week. Let me know what you guys think. Oh and I kinda made a mistake. On the summary it says OC but that's actually a character from another anime. And that character is Yukino Yukinoshita from My teen romcom snafu. I think her character is great but she does have her faults and that is why Naruto is there. If you haven't checked out that anime, I totally recommend it. Don't let the title fool you. It's worth the watch. And know to answer some questions:

LordDEPyness: don't worry there will be at least one red head in book 1

Bankai777: I'm not sure if Naruto will meet Samui. Like I said in chapter 1, I know the general direction of where this is going but I haven't planned everything out.

WindyCitySlayer1: sorry to if this disappoints you but Rin will not be in Naruto's harem.

My AN is longer then last time… Whelp that happened. And to the person that was calling me a retarded fuck and told me to go kill myself well… I could care less about a guy hating on me with a guest account. I'm not gonna bash Sakura but she sure as hell won't be worshipped in this fanfiction. But I want to thank all of you guys that are supporting this story. And I encourage all of you readers to review if you have and ideas for the story or if you simply like it. I read all of the reviews, even for guest accounts as long as they aren't extreme negative comments telling me to kill myself. But anyways, thanks for reading and have a nice day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain and a Stupid Plan

Naruto and Yukino both sat with their backs against a tree in training ground 7. Once they had made it back to the gates, there were more people so they decided to take their conversation somewhere more private.

They sat there in silence, both giving each other time to organize their thoughts. It was then that Naruto decided to begin what would be a very life changing conversation for the both of them.

"So why do the villagers look at you with hatred?" Asked Naruto. He had to leave later that day so might as well begun their conversation.

Yukino took another moment to organize her past and then begun. "Well it all started with the day I was born. I come from a very important clan in Konoha. The Yukinoshita clan has a very special kekkei genkai. Those from the Yukinoshita clan posses the power of golden flames. These golden flames are said to have power equal to the Amaterasu flames once mastered."

"Wow, that sounds like an amazing ability. Why do people hate you then? They should be worshipping you, right?" asked Naruto with a very confused expression. If the village worshipped the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, why was Yukino hate?

Yukino looked at Naruto and smiled sadly. "It's because I didn't inherit the golden flames. Instead I was born with the ability of demonic flames. That's why everyone in the village looks at me with hatred. They think I only bring misfortune…"

Naruto was seething at what the villagers did to Yukino. It was the same thing that they had done to him. They hated her for something out of her control. Something that she had no voice in. She didn't choose to be like this. How could they condemn her to hell on Earth like this?

"What about your parents? Surely they helped you right?" Asked Naruto. But one look in her eyes and he new he would hate the answer. He had never been so disgusted at someone as he was at the moment.

Yukino looked at Naruto in the eyes and he could see tears gathering. "That's the worst part," she began." They hate me just as much as the village. They think of me as nothing but a mistake." And two tear streaks went down her face.

Naruto's blood was boiling in anger. All of the pain she had repressed for so many years had finally come out. The dam she built for herself had broken and now all the pain could be seen. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a shoulder to cry on. The old man was there when he needed a shoulder to cry in as a kid. Now it was his turn to give someone else that luxury.

She laid her head on his shoulder and let all her tears stain his jacket. Her sobs could be heard all over the clearing. Once she had calmed down enough that she could talk. She continued her story without moving away from the embrace.

"They always scolded me for not obtaining the golden flames. They called me a cursed child that needed to disappear. And they always compared me to my older sister…" said Yukino.

Her older sister, Haruno Yukinoshita…

While she was known as the worthless trash in the clan, her older sister Haruno was known as the prodigy of the clan. She possessed the strongest affinity to the golden flames to ever appear in a Yukinoshita. She had even taken the kekkei genkai to a whole other level when she learned to control it at will, not needing any hand-signs to summon the flames.

Yukino looked up to her sister when she was younger but later grew to hate her. Well she didn't hate her, but she hated everything she had. Haruno had the praise and love of their parents and the ability to use the golden flames. She was everything that Yukino was denied. She was perfect in her eyes…

"You shouldn't care about what other people think Yukino. The only thing that matters is that those who care about you know the real you," said Naruto. From what he'd heard, Yukino's life was as bad as his. Sure, he didn't have parents or anyone to take care of him but he found that better then to have your own parents hate you. They had both been given the short stick from life but that made them strong. And he was going to make her see that.

Yukino looked up into Naruto's eyes and said, "But there's no one that cares about me. I have no friends and my family hates me."

That shocked Naruto. He once felt like that to. He felt alone in the world. But then he met Iruka-sensei and later on team 7. From then it was all going great until the Sasuke retrieval mission. But he still had his friends and his sensei's. But Yukino never had anyone. Not a single friend who cared…

That was something he needed to change.

Naruto looked directly into Yukino's eyes with so much determination. He hadn't felt this determined since his fight with Gaara. "Then I'll be your friend," he spoke. "I'll be there for you when no one else is!"

Yukino's eyes widened when she heard that statement. How long had she waited for someone that was willing to become her friend? It felt like centuries but in reality it had only been 13 years. Ever since she had been born.

Naruto knew that stating that wouldn't be enough to make her believe it. So he would tell her what none of his friends knew about him. "Now it's my turn to tell you my secret. Do you remember how they taught us in the academy that the Yondaime killed the kyuubi?" Asked Naruto.

Yukino gained a confused expression. What did the kyuubi'a death have to do with any of this? "Yes I remember." She answered him.

Naruto continued, "Well that was a lie. The Kyuubi is a mass amount of chakra with a conscious and can't be killed. So the Yondaime used a fuinjutsu to seal it inside a newborn baby. And that baby was me."

Yukino couldn't believe it. One of the villages most iconic moments was a lie. Well not all of it but most of it.

"Most of the older generation knew of this and there hate began. They only thought of me as the demon that killed many of their loved ones. But it was quite the opposite. I was the container that kept them all alive. Without me, they would all be dead," finished Naruto.

"But why wasn't I aware of this?" Asked Yukino with confusion. She should've known about him or at least heard of him before.

Naruto gained a sad smile and said, "Its because the Sandaime made a law that prohibited any of the old generation to speak of my status as a jinchuuriki. He had hoped that it would give me a chance at a normal life but the hatred the older generation had for me was passed onto the new generation."

They really were the same. Both were nothing but scape goats for the villagers hatred. But now they would become strong because of that hatred. Together…

"Hey I have a great idea!" Naruto exclaimed with his foxy smile. "I'm leaving the village on a training trip today."

That made Yukino's heart stop. Her first friend was going to leave only minutes after they even became friends! She was going to be alone for who knows how long.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Naruto told her the rest of his plan. "Why don't you come with me? You say no one cares about you in the village anyway, right? No one will notice that your gone."

That threw her for another loop. Leave with him? Her parents wouldn't allow that. Even if they didn't care for her, they did enjoy making her suffer. "I can't Naruto. My parents wouldn't let me."

A grin appeared on his face. It was the same grin that he used when he was pranking or planning something devious. "They don't have to know."

Yukino was about to go with his plan but then remembered. "But I would have to go get my clothes and that would cause suspicion."

Naruto thought about it for a while and then remembered. "Don't worry about that. I was planning on going clothes shopping once we made it out of the village."

Yukino stared at him for a short time before making her decision. His plan was so stupid and crazy that it might actually work. "Alright then, let's go," she said with the first true smile to appear on her face for a long time.

Chapter End

AN:

This ones gonna be a long one but please read it.

So it's come to my attention that the way this whole series of stories I have planned was going to end badly if I didn't change something. So I did. Now the way I'm taking this series is crazy. Probably the craziest thing I've seen for a fanfiction series in a while. But no spoilers. Anyway I'm gonna ask something huge here. Ready? Ok. If anyone out there wants to help me write this story just leave a review or pm me. The story will continue regardless but I would appreciate someone to write it with me. Readers don't realize how hard it is to actually write a story with minimum plot holes and make it thousands of words. It took me around two hours for this chapter alone. Anyway, if anyone is interested in beta reading this story leave a review or pm me. Now onto questions.

Bankai777: He might. Chances are high.

Oniele: I'm not your slave but here's the next chapter and in 2 days. :)

Well that was all of the questions. Once again thank you all for your support and review if you have any questions or just to say good job. Oh and one more thing. I got dragon ball xenoverse for Christmas and got really into it. And it gave me an idea. I'll let you guys decide thought. Should I give Naruto super saiyan or not. Totally up to you guys. Leave a review if you want it or not. Until next time my loyal readers :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Chromemaelstrom does not own Naruto or any characters from other anime. He only owns the the story idea.

Chapter 4: Jaraiya's True Apprentice!

He couldn't believe his eyes. He was utterly mind blown. He knew the could would be breaking hearts if he was anything like Minato, but he didn't expect it to happen this fast.

Jaraiya had arrived at the village gates and expected to see Naruto there ready to depart. What he didn't expect was for him to be accompanied by another person. And the mind blowing part was that it was a girl. And not just any girl, but a good looking girl.

Of course Jaraiya knew who this girl was. She was the outcast of the Yukinoshita clan. But If he could accept Naruto then he could accept her. He had never been so proud of Naruto. At that moment, Jaraiya recognized him as a true apprentice.

Minato had always been to kind to be with anyone other than Kushina. He could have had a harem if he wanted to but decided not to. But Naruto was different. He already had the Hyuuga heiress in the bag and now a Yukinoshita. He would turn Naruto into his best apprentice!

"So Naruto, are you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?" asked Jaraiya with a perverted grin. Oh, the books he would write about Naruto and his "adventures" would make him a fortune.

His words got him two angry and slightly blushing teenagers. "She's not my girlfriend, Jaraiya-sensei. And you better take that smirk off your face if you don't want me to go back to calling you Ero-sennin!," screamed Naruto as he tried to control his blush.

"Calm down kid, it was just a joke. But you should introduce me to your new friend," said Jaraiya after chuckling at their reaction.

Yukino knew who this man was. He was Jaraiya one of the legendary Sannin. Normally she would put her mask on around everyone. But Naruto trusted this man so she would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"This is Yukinoshita Yukino," introduced Naruto. "By the way Jaraiya-sensei, I would like to ask a favor of you."

Jaraiya was curious about what this favor was all about. Maybe he wanted a copy of Icha-Icha but he highly doubted that. "Sure kid, what do you need?" asked Jaraiya.

"I was wondering if Yukino could accompany us on our trip," said Naruto with a bit of nervousness in his voice. He hoped his perverted sensei wouldn't take this the wrong way.

Jaraiya was ecstatic. His new apprentice was asking to take a girl along with them for 3 years. And knowing the Yukinoshita clan, they would never approve of this. That could only mean they planned to do this without telling them. Naruto was impressing him more and more!

Jaraiya suddenly burst into tears as he grabbed Naruto and hugged him. "I knew you would be the perfect apprentice!"

Chapter End

AN:

I'm back guys. Sorry about the long wait and short episode but break ended and I don't have much time to write these chapters. Sorry this one was so short, I might have another one by Sunday. I also saw that the reviews completely stopped for a couple of days. I don't know if that was a problem with the server or you guys just didn't review. Anyway, I don't think anyone wants to cowrite this story with me but that offer is still on the table. But what I really need is a beta reader. So if you want to beta read just leave a review. Thanks and see you guys again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shopping!

"So what are you going to teach me first Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Naruto. They had just entered a small town at the outskirts of fire country.

"I think you'll need some new clothes before we can get to training," said Jaraiya after taking a look at his clothes. They were at the point of no repair. And if he wanted Naruto to get all the ladies, he would need to stop looking like a bum. But even so, he was already getting looks from the young female residents. Heck, even some of the older ladies gave him looks. But Naruto was to dense to notice.

The only reason Naruto didn't get any looks back in Konoha was because of the Kyuubi. The older generation knew of him being the jinchurikki. And their hatred had passed on to the younger generation to the point that it blooded them of his looks. They simply thought of him as a demon.

Naruto looked down at his ripped clothes and remembered that Yukino also needed new clothes. "You're right Jiraiya-sensei. We should go buy some new clothes."

"Naruto, if we're getting new clothes, I'm gonna make sure you don't buy anything with orange," spoke Yukino. There was no way in hell she was gonna let Naruto get himself killed by wearing something anyone would notice. Plus, the amount of orange he wore was an eyesore.

That didn't affect Naruto to much. Sure, the color had grown on him over the years. I had been with him through the hardest parts of his life. But he knew that if he wanted to grow as a shinobi he'd have to give it up.

"Yeah, I think it's time for a change," said Naruto as they made their way inside a shinobi shop.

Inside the shinobi shop there was an endless supply of shinobi equipment. There was all types of weapons on display, from kunai to swords. There where also other ninja tools like sealing scrolls and kunai pouches.

The trio headed over to the clothing section and took a look around. After a while of viewing the different types of clothes, Naruto grabbed some articles of clothing and went to change.

Both Yukino and Jiraiya stopped looking at the clothes and stood outside The changing room. It wasn't long before he came out and his new outfit made their jaws drop.

Naruto had decided to wear a grey version of Konoha's jonin vest with a red Uzumaki spiral on the back. Under the vest, he wore a black long sleeved muscle shirt with two blue streaks going down the sides of his arms that began at the collar and ended at his wrists. He also wore grey colored fingerless gloves. He decided to go with black Anbu pants with two blue streaks going down the sides of his legs. He had his kunai pouch wrapped around his right leg with ninja tape. And he also wore black ninja sandals. His headband was nicely wrapped around his right arm.

Seeing Naruto's new clothes made Yukino gain a slight dust of pink on her cheeks. She hadn't expected him to look this good.

While Yukino was blushing at Naruto's new look, Jiraiya had money sign in his eyes. 'This kids gonna make me a millionaire. Oh man all the books I could right just by observing him,' thought Jiraiya.

"So? How do I look?" Naruto asked. He never really cared about his looks. But he did want to know if these clothes would blend in with his environment on assassination missions.

"It looks good on you Naruto…," spoke Yukino in a shy voice. She was still blushing after all. She didn't want him to notice but she couldn't calm down.

"Are you kidding me kid?! You look absolutely great. Oh man, the amount of ladies that'll be after you will reach the thousands!" exclaimed Jiraiya, obviously still thinking about his "research".

"Don't get any ideas Jiraiya-sensei," said Naruto as he deadpanned at Jiraiya. "Something doesn't feel right, though."

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Yukino with a curious tilt of her head. It looked fine for her. Actually, it looked great.

Naruto looked around the shop. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he felt like there was something in the shop that he needed. After a while of browsing the store with his eyes, he finally found what he was looking for.

He slowly walked over to the final rack of clothes full of random items. Hanging from the rack was what he was looking for. It was a black as night haori with blue flames around the bottom. It also had a very intricate design of crimson lines going all over it that looked like lightning.

Naruto grabbed it and put it on. He then turned towards a mirror hanging from the wall to take a look at himself.

His eyes slowly widened at how different he looked. His lips slowly curled up into a true smile as he noticed he finally looked like a true shinobi.

Jiraiya walked behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. A small smile formed on his lips as he silently approved of Naruto's choice in clothing. 'Like father, like son, eh Minato.'

"Hey you guys, what do you think of my outfit?" asked Yukino. She had decided to go ahead and try out her own outfit while Naruto and Jiraiya were having their moment.

Naruto and Jiraiya both turned over to look at her. Naruto immediately gained a small blush and Jaraiya gained a perverted grin.

Yukino had decided to a tight long sleeved jacket decorated in blue and silver flames. It showed her womanly curves but was also ready flexible and easy to move in. She, like Naruto wore her Konoha headband on her arm, but instead if her right, she wore it on her left. Under her jacket she wore a regular mesh shirt. She also wore Anbu pants like Naruto, but hers were dark blue with a silver outline going down the sides. She chose the regular shinobi sandals, just like Naruto. And she also had her kunai pouch wrapped around her right leg.

Naruto was the first to come to his senses and said the first thing that came to his mind,"I think you look beautiful." He suddenly realized what he had said and began to panic.

Naruto's words made Yukino blush and look away as she asked,"You really think so?"

Before he could answer though, Jiraiya decided to interrupt. "Alright you love birds, cut the chit-chat and let's go pay for the clothes."

Naruto and Yukino were so embarrassed that neither of them decided to retort. Instead they followed Jiraiya to the cashier.

The cashier was a somewhat elderly man. He was in his late fifties and had a few scars here and there. He was most likely a retired shinobi. "Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Yes, we would like three more pairs of those clothes," he spoke as he pointed at Naruto and Yukino.

"Alright sir, is that all you will be purchasing today?" he asked as he moved around the counter and grabbed three more pairs of the clothes.

Jiraiya thought about it and decided to get a few more materials. "Yes, I would like two beginner katanas, 500 kunai, 1000 shuriken and two sheets of chakra paper."

The cashier came ack to the counter with all Jaraiya had asked for. "That will be a total of 25,000 ryo"

Jiraiya sealed away all the items in a scroll and gave the man 25,000 ryo.

The trio then left the store and continued on their journey.

Chapter End

AN:

Ok readers, I want to start by apologizing on my tardiness. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded last week but school decided to say throw a shit ton amount of homework on me. But anyway, once again sorry for the delay. Now there are a few important things I need to talk about:

1\. I may have finally gotten a beta reader. I was really hoping to get one and may have finally gotten one!

2\. Big decision that you guys get to choose. I've been thinking of giving Naruto a doujutsu. He will either gain the Rinnegan or the Sharingan. You guys need to leave a review telling me which one you want. Most votes wins. You can also vote for both if you want.

3\. I'll try updating once a week during the weekends. Second semester has barely started and I can already feel the stress.

4\. So I'm gonna use ryo as the monetary system from Naruto. 1 ryo equals 10 yen and 10 equals 10 cents. So. Just wanted to let you know how I did the pricing. I think of how much something costs in US dollars then transfer it to ryo, so most of the prices will be WAY off.

5\. To those of you who think Naruto and Yukino are going too fast, I apologize. I think so as well and hope to slow it down a bit.

Now to answer reviews!:

Gacsam: thank you for bringing my misspelling of Jaraiya's name. But you put Jiraya so I guess we were both wrong? I don't know, just wanted to thank you though.

: I understand that this parting may not make sense in cannon. But this is a fanfiction. I'm making this story because it would never happen in cannon. That's the whole point of fanfiction. I won't force you to read my story if you don't want to. And I totally agree with you on how strong Konan is. Naruto would have been screwed if she fought. I only wish for you to give this story a chance.

Guess that's it guys. Oh I almost forgot. I want to thank all of you once again. I didn't think this story would reach 100 followers this quickly. Thank you guys so much, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training?

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or any other characters so yeah…

"You're kidding me Jiraiya-sensei. You want me to do what?!" shouted Naruto in refusal. He couldn't believe that this was going to be the start of his training.

"That's right Naruto. If you want to be a great shinobi, you're going to need to start from the bottom," said Jiraiya. He had decided that Naruto needed to learn the basics. So the first part of his training would be to…

"But how the hell am I going to finish all of these books?!" exclaimed Naruto while pointing at the huge stacks of books next to them. This was an outrage. Sure he wanted to get stronger but this is not what he had planned. And there was also that other small problem…

Jiraiya had a solution to the amount of time it would take to finish the books. They only had three years to turn Naruto into a shinobi that could take down S-ranked criminals. And reading all these books would take a few weeks at best. So it was time to tell Naruto the secret to the shadow clone jutsu.

"Naruto, I want you to create a shadow clone for me," said Jiraiya. It was better for him to show Naruto rather then tell him. Naruto learned best by doing, after all.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion but made a shadow clone anyway. An identical copy of him appeared in a puff of smoke.

Yukino's eyes widened in awe as she saw the forbidden technique. The shadow clone jutsu was one of the jutsu found in the Hokage's forbidden scroll of sealing. Only Kage level shinobi of the leaf were allowed to see it. It was a technique that could create actual clones of the caster but it would take a lot of chakra just to create one. And Naruto didn't even have a bead of sweat on him.

Jiraiya formed the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and an identical copy of him appeared. He turned to the clones and spoke, "Alright, you two go behind that tree and play rock-paper-scissors. Dispel once you determine a winner."

The group watched as the clones walked off and Naruto asked, "What was that all about Jiraiya-sensei?" Yukino was also curious of Jiraiya's orders.

Before Jiraiya could answer, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the clones memories returned to him. He remembered him beating Jiraiya in the silly game, but he knew for a fact that he didn't play with him. Unless…

"That's right, Naruto," spoke Jiraiya. "The secret of the shadow clone technique is that the memories of the clone always returns to the user after being dispelled."

The eyes of both genin widened as they realized the true potential of the technique. Anyone who mastered the technique could multiply their learning speed by creating clones. Even if a person could only create one clone, they would be able to learn two days worth of information in only half of the time. And for someone like Naruto, who could mass produce clones, they would be able to learn a years worth of information in just days.

"Naruto I want you to create 100 clones and have them each read a different book," said Jiraiya. With the help of the shadow clone technique, Naruto should be able to finish all of the books in less then a week. And he was making sure they covered all grounds. He had gotten beginner and advanced books about fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra manipulation and even battle tactics. Once Naruto had the concepts down, they'd be easier to put into practice.

Naruto had heard the order, but decided to look down instead of following it. There was a reason he didn't want to read those books in the first place. And this one far surpassed the reason of it being a waste of time and boring.

Jiraiya took a look at Naruto's reaction and began to suspect the worst. Yukino looked at Naruto with confusion and worry. She wondered what could get her friend so down.

Jiraiya could only feel two emotions at the moment. One was anger at what the teachers had done to his apprentice. To think their hatred would go this far. But the other emotion was just as strong. He felt guilty for leaving him at the mercy of the villagers.

"Naruto…," Jiraiya began. "You don't know how to read, do you?"

Naruto's bangs seemed to droop lower and cover his eyes from their view. He slowly shook his head no .

Yukino's eyes widened as she finally realized what was wrong. Her friend had been hated so much that they had prevented him from even learning how to read. And there was a high chance that they had even prevented him from learning how to write. How was he supposed to pass test if he didn't know what the question was or even how to answer it? Her parents had at least taught her that much before they began focusing on her sister.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto had never been taught to read or write. He could make out some words here and there but that was as far as he could go. People believed he could because he had "read" the forbidden scroll. But he actually hadn't read the scroll to learn the shadow clone jutsu. He was forced to only use the images on the scroll for the hand sign. From there, it was a trial and error process to learn it.

Jiraiya calmed down and began to think of a plan. This situation would set them back for a bit. And there was no way he could blame Naruto for something that clearly wasn't his fault. But now he needed to find a way to teach him. He watched as Yukino walked over to Naruto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Maybe…

"This isn't your fault Naruto so don't blame yourself. And don't worry. I'm sure Yukino here won't mind teaching you how to read," said Jiraiya.

Yukino looked at Naruto's still form. He had done so much for her just by letting her come on this trip. She wouldn't have to endure the glares from the villagers for a while. And she wouldn't have to go back home to a family that only wanted her gone. The least she could do was teach him how to read and write.

"Jiraiya-sensei is right Naruto. I don't mind teaching you how to read or write," she spoke with a kind and caring smile on her face.

Naruto finally looked up at her and once again showed a true smile. He had a few I unshed tears of happiness in his eyes as he nodded.

And so they walked over to a tree to begin Naruto's teaching. Jiraiya watched them begin with a fond smile on his face. "You got yourself a keeper, kid."

Back in Konoha

Tsunadae had just got done with one of the most troublesome meetings of her reign as Hokage. Apparently, Naruto had decided to leave her with a farewell present. And that present was taking one of the daughters of the Yukinoshita clan head.

It had been almost a week since Naruto's departure when the Yukinoshita clan head barged into her office demanding that she send a ANBU squad after Naruto. He claimed that he had kidnapped his daughter.

She at first didn't want to believe him but after hearing some of the patrol ninja say that they had seen Naruto and Jiraiya leave with Yukino, she had no choice. But there was something off about this. It had taken a few days before the Yukinoshita clan came to her.

She had decided against sending a squad of ANBU to hunt them down. Instead she had decided to send one of her most trusted ANBU to find Jiraiya and have him explain the situation. Now all she had to do was wait.

She sighed as she rubbed her temple and pulled out a bottle of sake from her secret stash. "Even with you gone, you're still causing me trouble Naruto."

Chapter End

AN:

Before any of you get mad at this chapter being a week late, I want to say that I have a good reason for this. Well it's not a good reason. Actually it's a pathetic excuse. So I actually caught a virus that was going around two weeks ago. That would explain why I didn't upload during the weekend. And the reason I didn't upload during the week was because of school. It wasn't a hard week but it was a red week, meaning that I had weight training 3 times that week. Not an easy class. Literally almost made me faint one time. But still, not a good excuse.

Now onto important stuff. I decided that having a deadline was too much. After this week, I learned that shit happens and I can't always make my deadline. But don't worry, I will try my hardest to upload once a week. This is just a notice if I don't upload during the weekend.

Now last chapter I asked you guys to vote for either the Sharingan or Rinnegan(or both). It was actually a tie between Rinnegan and both so to satisfy all of you, I will do both. Keep in mind that he will eventually gain the sharing-Rinnegan(rinne-sharing, or whatever it's called).

And I also showed a part of the backlash from Yukino's departure with Naruto.. And I hope you caught the hint of who will be appearing soon.

Devanta1: I do plan on them getting their own summons. I have nothing against the toads but they've been overused.

Voting pole: Should Naruto get the fox or dragon summoning contract(or other). Write a review with your opinion.

Well I guess that's all for now. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys next week(hopefully). And don't forget to review if you have any ideas to make this story better or just to tell me some mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Elemental Affinities

Disclaimer: Do I even have to point out the obvious? I still don't own Naruto or any of these characters.

"Is that all you two can do? Come on this isn't even a challenge." Spoke Jiraiya as he continued to dodge the various punches and kicks from his two students.

It seemed Naruto was a quick learner when it came to almost everything. With the help of Yukino, he had learned to read perfectly fine in a time span of 4 days. And with the help of his shadow clones, he had read the many books Jiraiya had gotten in a week.

Ever since then, they had been training in taijutsu for only a few days. Naruto had began learning many taijutsu styles to replace his brawler style. He had found two that really stuck with him. Those were the dragon style and the kitsune style.

The dragon style was based around quick and powerful strikes while mostly being in a defensive stance. He would wait for an opening and then he would strike. The kitsune style was similar but instead focused on deadly and stealthy strikes. He had been working on combining both styles into something he called the Uzumaki style. And so far it was going quite well.

Yukino had already learned a taijutsu style known as the swan. It was a style based more on elegance and precision than power. The user would normally strike when the opponent let their guard down then hit a pressure point. This would leave the opponent disoriented and would allow for more attacks.

Jiraiya managed to block one of Naruto's punches but then noticed him smirking. He looked down to see Yukino trying to sweep his legs. He managed to jump in time and swung Naruto in her direction, causing them to both smash their foreheads together.

Their teamwork had really improved in a short amount of time. They had almost managed to land a hit on him on a number of occasions but his experience had stopped them from doing so. Their styles also went well with each other. Naruto would be the one to attack when given the chance and Yukino would try to hit him while he was distracted.

'If they keep this up, I'm going to have trouble keeping up with them,' thought Jiraiya. 'These two might become deadlier than Minato and Kushina.'

"Alright you two, I think that's enough taijutsu for the day," spoke Jiraiya. The two dropped their fighting stance and began walking toward Jiraiya.

"What should we do now, Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Naruto. It was still around midday so there was still a lot of time.

Jiraiya pondered on the question. They had mostly been focusing on taijutsu since the training started. Maybe it was time to begin their ninjutsu training. He searched through his kunai pouch and pulled out two pieces of paper. "I think it's time you two find out your elemental affinities." He handed each of them a paper and watched as they slowly studied it.

Yukino looked back at Jiraiya and asked, "So what do you want us to do with these, Jiraiya-sensei."

"I'm glad you asked Yukino," said Jiraiya with a grin on his face. "You see, there are five elements that are used in jutsu. Those would be earth, fire, water, wind and lightning. And each shinobi has an easier time learning one of the five elements. This known as an elemental affinity. Some shinobi may have an easier time learning fire based jutsu but a harder time learning water jutsu."

"So what are these papers for?" asked Naruto. He had learned about elemental affinities in some of the books he had read.

Jiraiya began again, "Well, Naruto, these papers come from a certain type of tree that was grown with chakra. Once one channels chakra into the paper, it will have a reaction to it and that is how we can determine your elemental affinity."

Both Naruto and Yukino looked down at the paper in awe. Who knew that a paper could teach you so much about yourself?

"What are you two waiting for? Go ahead and try it for yourself." Said Jiraiya.

Yukino was the first to channel her chakra into the paper. What happened next almost made Jiraiya faint. The paper had at first become moist. Then it crumbled up into a ball. And finally, it had burst into bluish-purple flames.

Jiraiya had never seen anything like it. Many people had to train to gain a second affinity but to have three was almost unheard of now a days. And Yukino hadn't even began her elemental training! She had the potential to be the strongest kunoichi to ever live.

He turned his head over to Naruto and he almost died of a heart attack. Naruto's paper had cut itself in half. One side then proceeded to get wet and then crumble up with red sparks moving around the ball of paper. The other side ignited in black flames.

If Yukino had the power to surpass all kunoichi, then Naruto would surpass all other ninja to ever live. Not to mention those black flames. He had only seen them once before and that was from fighting Itachi Uchiha. And the red lightning could be a mutation from the kyuubi. There was no doubt in his mind now. Naruto was definitely the child of prophecy. He would bring great chaos or be the savior of this world.

"So what elemental affinities do we have Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Naruto. He had noticed Jiraiya's surprised reaction once he saw the papers. He was hoping it was nothing bad.

Jiraiya regained his composure and spoke, "It seems Yukino has a strong affinity to blue flames thanks to her kekkei genkai. You also have a side affinity to lightning and water. Naruto you have a strong affinity to black flames and red lightning. You also have strong affinities to wind and water."

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard the first two. "But you said there was only five elements Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya began to sweat a little. The red lightning most likely came from the kyuubi. But those black flames could only come from one place. Naruto had Uchiha blood in him but the question was how. Kushina was the princess of Uzushio and a full blooded Uzumaki. And Minato was a war orphan. Then that means one of Minato's parents, if not both, had to be an Uchiha. He had to get some blood tests done on Naruto but for now it was better to keep it to himself.

"They must be a mutation from the kyuubi," he answered.

Naruto knew he was hiding something but for now he would trust him. He hadn't betrayed him yet and he truly cared about him.

"So what do we do now that we know our elemental affinities?" asked Yukino, trying to break the tension.

Jiraiya looked at the sun and noticed that they still had around 5 hours before sundown. "For now we should pack our things and get ready to leave. We've been in this town for a while now so we should begin to head out."

It had only taken the three of them an hour to get ready to leave. They were now making their way out from the town when they felt the presence of somebody following them.

A purple haired women wearing a neko ANBU mask dropped down in front of them. "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunadae-sama has a message for you."

Jiraiya had a feeling he knew what this was about. He walked up to the ANBU and took the scroll that was in her hand. He opened it and began reading its contents. He couldn't help but chuckle at what his students plan had caused.

"Hey Naruto, it seems Tsunadae isn't happy with your little plan," said Jiraiya. He turned around to see Naruto's face turn pale as he thought of what his punishment would be. And he hadn't even mentioned a punishment.

The ANBU decided that the situation needed to cleared up. "Actually Jiraiya-sama, Tsunadae-sama also blames you for allowing this to happen."

"What?!" Jiraiya shouted. "But I haven't done anything wrong!"

The ANBU continued, "You may not have done anything wrong but you did nothing to prevent this outcome. So you're also to blame."

Naruto felt like he knew that voice. He had heard it before but where. Then he remembered. It was during one of the "fox hunts" on his birthday all those years ago. Yes, that was the voice of his savior. Tears began forming in his eyes. That was the voice of…

"Yugao-chan…"

Chapter End

AN:

Well shit. I actually got this chapter done. I'm saying that because I got Storm 4 on Friday and I got so addicted. I actually played for nine hours straight and beat it in one run. And the last battle alone made it worth $60. Anyway I only got this chapter done because we got Presidents' Day off for some reason. And I still have a shit load of homework to do. Anyway, happy late Valentine's Day I guess. I'm not in a relationship so I didn't really celebrate it.

For the summoning contract. Many people wanted dragons over foxes. But some people pointed out that Naruto can have many contracts if he obtains the Rinnegan. So I'll give him the dragon contract first then the foxes later on.

I also want to take this opportunity to say thank you for all your support on this story. I don't know how but this story managed to reach 100 favs in only 6 chapters so thank you guys. I actually tried writing a story on wattpad but I ended up losing interest because I never got any feedback. But the constant reviews from you guys makes me want to write more. If you have anything, and I mean ANYTHING, you think would make this story better then just leave a review. Even if it's just feedback or even a flame. I like to know your thoughts

Here is a important decision so please read this. I'm going to give Naruto the Mangekyo Sharingan(and later on the EMS). But for that to happen someone needs to die. I have a list on possible candidates and they are:

Jiraiya(dies to Pain or Tobi/Obito)

Sasuke(dies saving Naruto)

Other(review if you have any ideas)

I honestly don't want to kill either of them but someone has to die. But I guess you could say that we'd see them again(don't ask how). Vote for who lives and who dies. Based on your decision, the plot will change drastically so choose wisely.

Thanks again for reading and I'll see you guys next time on Legend Across Time and Space.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How the Moon met the Sun

Jiraiya looked back at Naruto with an interested look. The name of all ANBU were kept secret to ensure the protection of many village secrets. They were the shinobi who had dirtied their hands to keep the village safe and not many people knew of the sacrifices they made.

But the burdens they held could jeopardize Konoha. For that reason, they were given a mask and code names to prevent attacks on their person when they were off duty.

It was for that exact reason that Jiraiya had turned to look at Naruto. His eyes turned from suspicious to worried as he saw the tears rolling down his students cheeks.

Yukino had also noticed her friends odd reaction to seeing the ANBU. She had walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. But a frown appeared on her face as she noticed how he had flinched when she made contact.

The ANBU stood frozen as she watched the stream of tears the boy was creating. The silence was to much for her so she began to speak, "It's been a long time, Naruto-kun." It truly had been a long time since she saw the boy.

Naruto smiled as he continued to let his tears fall. He slowly made his way over to her and stopped a foot away from where she stood. He looked into her eyes before finally wrapping her arms around her waist. Yugao went down on one knee so she could hug her friend better.

Jiraiya looked on in confusion with Yukino at his side. They turned to look at each other before turning back to the heartwarming moment. It was at that point that Jiraiya decided to break it. "I hate to stop your reunion, but can one of you explain what the hell is going on!"

Naruto and Yugao broke their hug and turned over to the gama-sennin. They blinked before completely separating and walking over to them, both with a slight touch of pink on their cheeks.

Naruto managed to speak after a few seconds, "Well you see Jiraiya-Sensei, I met Yugao…"

FLASHBACK…

A 4 year old Naruto could be seen running down a dark and empty road. His breaths were ragged and he began to realize that he couldn't keep his sprint for much longer. His body was completely covered in cuts and there was a big gash on his left hamstring. Oh how he hated this day.

And what day could it be, you ask? It was once again October 10. If Naruto had a normal life, he would consider today his birthday. He'd be home celebrating it with his parents and opening presents.

But his life wasn't normal. He never knew his parents so the whole celebrating thing was out. No one in the village would ever willingly buy him a present so that was out as well. And to make matters worse a mob of villagers and some low level ninja had been chasing him.

It was a yearly tradition that they had begun. They would go around and chase him on his birthday. Once they caught him, they would beat him and stab him to the point of near death but then be stopped by some ANBU. It was a cycle that was repeated ever since Naruto could walk. This wasn't Naruto's birthday. No, this was hell.

He kept running until he saw an alleyway to his left. Hoping to lose the mob, he turned and entered the alleyway. It was to bad that the mob had caught up enough to see where he had gone. He ran to the back of the dark alleyway but was stopped by a wall.

Naruto turned around fearfully and with good reason. He could see the reflection of the many knives thanks to the moon. The mob had cornered him and there was nothing he could do but wait for the inevitable.

The villagers couldn't spot him in the dark area but a chunin walked in front of everyone. He had been able to notice him thanks to his advanced vision. "Come on out demon. Don't make this harder then it has to be. Just let us kill you in peace," said the chunin.

The mob moved in on him. Naruto closed his eyes, bracing his body for the excruciating pain that he had felt last year and the year before that. There was no point in screaming for help. That would only attract more villagers that would no doubt attack him also.

After waiting for a decent amount of time, Naruto opened his eyes to the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. There stood a woman in silver and black with a neko mask. Her blade could be seen thanks to the moons reflection and her purple hair slid down her back and reached her waist. She had cut down the chunin that was ready to attack him and her action had frozen the rest of the mob.

"I'll give you all 5 seconds to run before I start severing limbs," she spoke with a threatening tone to the mob. She raised her blade and once again struck the already dead chunin to prove her point.

The mob ran out of the alleyway as quickly as they could. Their screams of terror could be heard for a couple of seconds before they died down.

The ANBU agent turned around to face Naruto. He still wore a face of amazement and admiration. She slowly walked towards him only to stop after seeing him flinch. She couldn't blame him for having that reaction.

She reached up to her face and slowly took off her mask. "It's okay, Naruto-kun, I won't hurt you," she spoke as she gently walked to him trying her best not to startle the boy.

It truly disgusted her how the village treated the boy. Sure not everyone hated him but those who didn't never reached out to help the boy. She actually admires the boy for never losing his way and staying as bright as the sun even if he lived under the worst of conditions.

She had just been instated into the ANBU division and her first mission was to look after the boy. She had heard from her colleagues that watching the boy on his birthday was like watching someone kill a baby. It disgusted them as much as it did her. But the Sandaime had ordered them not to interfere until absolutely necessary.

ANBU missions consisted of mostly S rank or SS rank missions. They could die any day in these missions but they kept going for the sake of the village. They now carried many burdens that could never be erased from them. But many considered watching the boy on his birthday the hardest mission to accomplish. Now she knew why.

She still didn't know why the Sandaime had ordered them not to interfere, but she was going to find out.

Naruto slowly moved the hands covering his eyes as he looked at the woman before him. The moonlight allowed him to determine some of her facial features. She had long and straight purple hair and brown eyes with a but of lipstick. She wore the traditional ANBU attire consisting of black and grey armor with metal arm guards. He also noticed a katana strapped to her back and a tattoo on her right shoulder.

Her killing intent sky rocketed when she took a good look at him. His clothes were in tatters and covered in his own blood. He had many cuts over his body but what enraged her was the gash on his left hamstring. He had lost so much blood that Yugao was sure that he should've passed out from blood loss.

She cut her killing intent when she noticed that he was terrified of her. She managed to hear the whisper that came out of his mouth. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong," he said.

Her eyes softened as she spoke, "I'm not mad at you Naruto-kun. I'm mad at the people who did this to you."

His shaken slowed down and he made eye contact with her. "So the pretty lady isn't mad at me?" he asked.

A blush creeped it's way up to Yugao's cheeks after his question. She knew she was a catch and many guys had tried to flirt with her. But she knew they only wanted to get her to their bed. But for an innocent child like Naruto to compliment her when at the moment he was in critical condition really warmed her heart.

"No Naruto, the pretty lady only wants to help you," she assured him. "My name Yugao Uzuki and I want to take you to the hospital so they can fix you up."

Naruto's became frightened once she said the word hospital. It wasn't long until she connected the dots. She didn't want to believe that this was the village she tried her hardest to protect but Naruto's next words opened her eyes.

"I don't want to go to the hospital. They always do weird things to me. Like one time they injected me with purple stuff and I didn't feel good," he spoke..

She couldn't believe it. The hospital had actually tried to poison this innocent child. It was ironic, really. The only reason he had survived the poison was because of the Kyuubi. But the Kyuubi was the whole reason he had been poisoned in the first place.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "Can you take me to the old man?"

"You mean the Sandaime?" She asked.

He nodded his head and she took that as a sign to pick him up. She picked him up bridal style and then jumped up to a nearby roof and began making her way to the Hokage's office. She looked down to see that the boy had passed out from the stress and blood loss but a peaceful smile had formed on his face.

She reached the Hokage tower and entered through a window. One man stood alone looking at the village with guilty eyes. His hair had turned gray with the passing of time and his eyes showed the tiredness that came with old age. He wore the Hokage hat proudly on his head and the traditional Hokage robes.

This man was none other than the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was known throughout the lands as the professor thanks to his almost unlimited supply of jutsu.

He had noticed her in the room and turned to her. His eyes quickly caught sight of the sleeping boy in her hands. Naruto began to waken when he couldn't feel the wind passing through his hair. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness that comes with waking up. Once he stopped he noticed that they had reached the Hokage tower.

"Sandaime-sama, I found Naruto-kun being attacked by a mob and saved him. He told me to take him to you instead of the hospital," explained Yugao.

Sarutobi nodded. He had told the ANBU not to interfere until absolutely necessary. In other years Naruto looked much worse than he was now. He concluded that this ANBU had stepped in before the mob could do to much. "I thought I told you not to step in unless absolutely necessary, Neko," he spoke. "Tell me, why have you broken my orders?"

Yugao's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she spoke. "I wanted to ask you about that. Why are you stopping us ANBU from interfering?"

Naruto and Yugao looked at Hiruzen as he sighed. 'I guess it's time to tell them the truth'

Chapter End

AN:

Well guys, I'm finally back. Sorry about not updating last week but I had serious writers block. Oh and I'm finally 15 guys! I actually started writing this chapter on my birthday.

Anyway there's something important I want to tell you guys. I finally got the courage to start my own YouTube channel. My channel is about tips or walkthroughs on mobile games. Right now I'm only doing videos on Madden Mobile. But if you guys want me to do any other game just leave a comment on one of my videos. My channel is called Saber Strikes.

Okay now onto what you've all been waiting for. It's voting time. Last time it was about who should die so Naruto could obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. I believe everyone voted for Sasuke so he's dying. This week is going to be about:

Good Hiruzen

Bad Hiruzen

It won't change much except for how certain people view him. And btw next weeks chapter is going to be the end of this flashback.

Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you think of this story or if you have any ideas. I'll see you guys next chapter, see ya!

P.S: I would really appreciate if you went to check out my YouTube channel.

P.P.S:Thanks for the 200 followers guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I forgive you, Jiji

Flashback Continue…

Hiruzen stood in his office along with an ANBU and a boy. He couldn't help the guiltiness that appeared in his eyes as they connected with the blue orbs of said boy. 'Oh Minato, sometimes I wish you would have let this village perish. You would be ashamed of how they treat your son.'

A lone tear rolled down his right cheek as he began his explanation. "I have no other choice but to let them continue their so called fox hunts." He truly hated how he had become. He was once known as one of the most feared shinobi in the world. No one in Konoha would dare defy him at his prime. But there lay the problem. He was nothing but a hollow shell of his former self.

Hiruzen's answer had only made Yugao's curiosity grow. "What do you mean no other choice? You could send ANBU to stop them!" she shouted. Why had this man allowed these beatings to continue? Did he see the innocent child in her arms as nothing more then a monster like all the rest?

Hiruzen let out a sigh. He had been doing that ever since he was reinstated as the Hokage. "I indeed have the power to stop said attacks. But there is something, or should I say some people, standing in my way."

He looked at Yugao only to see more confusion enter her eyes. Deciding to answer the girls unasked questions he began to speak, "The civilian council is preventing me from saving the boy. They will only allow me to stop the attacks when he is near death."

Yugao's eyes widened after hearing his explanation. She began to scowl once she heard that it was the civilian councils fault. "But surely you could have stopped them, right?!" she asked.

Hiruzen looked down at his hands. The same hands that had taken so many lives and seen many battles were now useless. "Unfortunately, they have my hands tied. If I don't allow these hunts to continue, they promised to start a coup. In my prime, I would have stopped this idea immediately. But now I don't have the power to stop them."

Yugao let her eyes droop a little after she heard him. Ever since the fourth had perished, the power held by the Hokage had fallen. He was still important to the village but people in high standing knew that Hiruzen no longer made all of the decisions. He no longer had the power to fight off the civilian council.

Yugao felt the weight in her arms shift until she could no longer feel it. Naruto had managed to escape Yugao's embrace and stood on the ground. He had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation to ponder on Hiruzen's reason.

He was still a child and he should only be worried about getting a ball stuck in branches or getting in trouble. But those were never his main concerns. He was more worried about food and survival. So it was safe to say that he had matured much more than a kid his age should.

Naruto didn't fully understand the situation Hiruzen was in. But he did understand that if he could, Hiruzen would stop the beatings himself. For that reason he had decided to not completely blame Hiruzen for his beatings. He knew that he truly cared about him and that was enough.

Naruto slowly walked to Hiruzen and wrapped his small arms around his waist. "I don't blame you for their actions Jiji. I know you would stop them if you could."

More tears came out of Hiruzen's eyes after hearing the words that Naruto had spoken. Even after all this he still didn't blame him for the beatings. It was at that moment that Hiruzen truly began to believe that Naruto would be the one to change the world. And he would do anything in his power to protect him until the Shinigami took him.

Hiruzen went on one knee and hugged the child. 'It's time I remind those council members that this is a dictatorship and that I will not tolerate treason.'

A smile blossomed on Yugao's face as she saw the moment between the child and his grandfather figure.

Flashback End…

Naruto still remembered how the beatings had completely stopped after that day. Some of his more rough attackers had actually disappeared off the face of the Earth. He had a feeling that his Jiji had something to do with it.

"So you mean to tell me that you got beaten as a child?" asked Jiraiya with his hair covering his eyes and a frown on his face. That village had committed enough crimes against his student to earn his hatred. It was ironic, to be honest. He was a man that wished to accomplish peace and destroy hatred. But hatred had began to grow in him towards the village after hearing of all their wrongdoings.

Naruto sadly nodded with his mouth full of ramen. The group had decided to set up camp a couple of miles out of the town they had just left when he was telling his story. They were in a clearing with a small stream and surrounded with forests. They had set three tents and had gathered some food and firewood.

Naruto had actually bought 5 cups of ramen before leaving town and he had decided to eat one of them. It was a special occasion after all. He hadn't seen Yugao since that day and he truly wanted to celebrate his reunion with her.

Naruto had always wondered why she had never visited him again. With her being the closest thing to a friend at the time, he truly did miss her. So he decided to put his curiosity to rest. "Hey Yugao, why did you never visit me after that day?"

His question had gotten Yugao to stiffen and the whole group noticed. She had always wanted to visit Naruto but she was simply to busy. "After my mission to protect you, I was quickly turned into ANBU captain and given many missions. I barely had time to sleep with how busy I was. But whenever I had the chance, I would always check up on you."

Naruto smiled happily at her answer. Now he didn't have to wonder if she had simply began to hate him like the rest. He was wrong all along. She was simply to busy to have a conversation with him. But at least she watched over him. "You were like my guardian angel, Yugao."

Yugao blushed after hearing him. He truly did know how to get on her good side. And he had also grown into a fine young man. Maybe…

Yukino didn't like the look Yugao was giving Naruto. She couldn't explain it but it bothered her. It was like they were connecting in a special way and it brought a frown to her face.

Jiraiya had begun scribbling at light speed into his notebook after seeing the scene. 'Minato, you would be so proud of your son!'

Yugao had stood up and put her mask back on. "I believe my mission has been accomplished. It's time for me to return to Konoha."

Jiraiya quickly put his notebook away and stood up. He had an idea that would help in Naruto's training and hopefully allow him to do more "research". "Actually Yugao, I was hoping you could stay for a little while longer until Tsunade answers my letter."

He had responded to Tsunade's letter and had a toad deliver it. He had asked Tsunade to give Yugao permission to stay and help train Naruto and Yukino in kenjutsu. And he also asked for her to send missions so Naruto and Yukino could gain some experience during their training trip.

He had also managed to obtain one of Naruto's hairs. He had asked her to run it through the Konoha database to see if there was any matches. The letter also mentioned that the results should be kept secret and only be for their eyes only. Now all he had to do was wait.

Back in Konoha…

Tsunade was having a regular day. Sign a few papers and approve some village projects. All in all, it had bored her half way to hell. She really wished something would happen so her day would get exciting.

There was a sudden poof of smoke and a toad appeared. Tsunade's eyes widened as the toad handed her a scroll and then disappeared. She opened the scroll and began reading Jiraiya's letter. She then took out a bottle of sake and took a chug from the bottle before speaking, "Shizune, we need to prepare a DNA test!"

Chapter End

AN:

Well I can't believe I actually got this done on Sunday. It's actually like 9 pm so I almost didn't make it. I'm actually getting kinda busy do to my new Youtube Channel but I think I can continue writing weekly chapters. Granted they won't be 2-3k all the time like this one but it's better then nothing.

I also want to start a new story. It will be a Naruto and Pokemon crossover. And depending on the time, I will alternate between stories so one week I'll update this and the next I'll update the other one. But this idea is not set in stone. If you want me to write one then leave a review.

Btw Hiruzen is going to be a good character just because I can't see things being as they are now if he wasn't.

No voting poll this week but I would really appreciate it if you guys leave a review with any new ideas or just because. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The truth that was hidden

Konoha…

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. The DNA test had been completed and the results had shocked her to the core. She couldn't help but ask the heavens how such a thing was possible.

She had been the only one there to see the results of the test, just as Jiraiya instructed. Now she understood why he was taking so many p

precautionary measures. If the results were to land in the hands of the wrong person, it could cause trouble for Naruto.

But what could a DNA test possibly reveal about Naruto that was so dangerous? Well, it turns out there was more to Naruto's past relatives then just Minato and Kushina.

The Konoha archives had kept DNA of every resident that was considered part of the village. It even held DNA from shinobi that had died before the village was created.

During the time before the village, many clans waged war against each other and fought for dominance. In fact, the reason the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, created the village was to make a sanctuary for said clans and stop the clan wars.

But many shinobi of said clans had died long before the village was created. But to honor their sacrifice, their names were added onto the village archives and also carved into the KIA stone. They also kept DNA from them if ever needed, at least from those they could recover.

The identity of Naruto's parents was already a highly kept secret. Only those of high ranking such as the Hokage and a few others knew of his true heritage. But the DNA test had uncovered a very crucial piece of information. Minato and Kushina were always known as war orphans and there was never any reason to do a DNA test to uncover their lineage.

But now looking at the documents in her hands, Tsunade couldn't help but wonder how this had all come to be. In her hands was a picture of none other than Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha's younger brother. He had fallen to the hands of Tobirama Senju in a clash between the Uchiha and Senju.

But according to the test, he had been in a intimate relationship with Uzushio Uzumaki. Uzushio was the princess and heir to the Uzumaki clan and for that reason was named after the island they lived in. Her and Izuna had somehow conceived a child sometime before Izuna's death named Katsura Uzumaki. Tsunade hypothesized that they used Uzushio's maiden name so no one would figure out that she was Izuna's child.

Izuna had many enemies and he wouldn't be there to protect Uzushio and their child from them. They had never even married so there was no proof that they had ever been together.

The DNA test continued to show that Katsura had later given birth to Kushina sometime before Uzushio's destruction. Tsunade also knew that Kushina was brought to Konoha a few years before the attack that destroyed Uzushio. I guess you could say that the Kyuubi had actually save her life.

And then came Naruto, the last known Uzumaki and heir to the clan. And now he was also one of the last Uchiha's alive and great-grandson to one of the most deadly Uchiha to ever exist.

Tsunade sealed away the document in a seal on her right wrist and walked out of the testing lab and headed back to her office. The seal was made from Jiraiya himself and could only be opened by her chakra. It had been created for situations were the documents or contents either stayed safe or perished with her if she was ever ambushed.

She entered her office and signaled the ANBU to leave with just a flick of her wrist. She then touched a part of the wall and created a protection barrier that would keep any intruders out. Grabbing a scroll and a writing utensil, she began to make her response to Jiraiya. She then drew her own seal and sealed the documents containing Naruto's DNA test after unsealing them from her wrist.

Tsunadae then proceeded to bite her thumb and slam her hand on the table calling out, "Summoning jutsu!" A larger than normal slug with aquamarine stripes flowing downs it's back appeared.

The slugs name was Katsuyu and she was Tsunade's personal summon. The slug turned towards her master and asked, "What is it that you require, my Lady?"

"Lady Katsuyu, I need you to deliver this scroll to Jiraiya. It is of utmost urgency and must be for his eyes only." Said Tsunade. She couldn't trust any of the messenger birds with this type of information. Only her personal summon could be trusted.

Katsuyu took the scroll from her masters hand and dispelled in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade had also written her own letter to Jiraiya. There was one more thing that needed to be discussed between them and that was Yugao's leave from the ANBU. She had decided to allow Jiraiya's request since Naruto would need all the protection he could get now that the Akatsuki had become active.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and turned to look at the forests beyond the front gate. She had a feeling that Naruto was about to go through many challenges.

With Naruto…

Two days had passed and the group of four had traveled to the outskirts of Lightning country. They had set camp on a small hill that overlooked a large forest. Beyond said forest, mountains that reached the clouds could be seen. That was where Kumogakure was said to be placed. They had decided not to get close do to them being shinobi from a different village.

Yugao had begun training both Naruto and Yukino in kenjutsu everyday since her arrival. Their experience hadn't increased much but they were getting accustomed to the use of a sword. The most either had lasted was a minute before getting hit by Yugao's wooden katana.

Jiraiya sat in a tree overlooking the spar between Naruto and Yugao. He noticed that some of his unpredictable style had begun to merge with his sword fighting. That would give him an edge against opponents who where used to fighting enemies with a standard style.

He took away his eyes from the spar and focused on the small cloud of smoke that had appeared on the same branch he was sitting on. Once the smoke dispelled, he could see the clear shape of Tsunade's summon.

"Lord Jiraiya, I have some urgent news from Lady Tsunade," spoke Katsuyu. She began to open her mouth and showed Jiraiya the scroll given to her by Tsunade. She had decided to store it in her body after hearing Tsunade state its importance.

Jiraiya reached out and took the scroll. "Thank you Lady Katsuyu. You may dispel and inform Tsunade that I have acquired the scroll." Lady Katsuyu disappeared as Jiraiya began opening the scroll. He unsealed its contents with his blood and opened the envelope that appeared.

Inside said envelop was the DNA results from the test he had requested. The results had almost shocked him as much as it had Tsunade. 'I knew Naruto would have Uchiha blood but I never expected it to be from him.'

He also saw a letter from Tsunade that stated Yugao's leave from ANBU for now. It looked like everything was going according to plan. Now all they had to do was be cautious.

There was a very important reason to why they had come to Lightning Country. Actually there was two. Jiraiya had always stayed intact with many of the major leaders of the shinobi world. One of those said leaders was the Raikage himself.

A few days ago he had received a letter from the Raikage that was willing to trade some jutsu in exchange for information on the Akatsuki. Lately, there had been reports of a strange pair of travelers that wore a black cloak with red clouds. The Raikage had chosen to be cautious and contact Jiraiya since he had the most information on the Akatsuki thanks to his spy network.

Jiraiya had decided to keep this information hidden from the group. It was better for Naruto and Yukino if they focused more on training than a terrorist group after them. Technically they were only after Naruto but he doubted that Yukino or Yugao would let him be taken unless they were dead. They needed to believe that everything was fine for now. But it wouldn't be long before he would inform them.

Jiraiya hopped down from the tree branch and made his way towards the spar that had just ended with Naruto on the ground. Yugao was definitely not going easy on them and that was a good thing because an enemy sure wouldn't.

"Hey guys, I just received a letter from Tsunade," said Jiraiya. He waited for their attention and then turned towards Yugao and continued. "She has granted you leave from ANBU. You are now allowed to travel with us."

Naruto cheered as he would now be traveling with someone he considered precious. Yugao also showed a small smile as she was happy to travel with them. Yukino on the other hand frowned slightly, but only Jiraiya noticed. She was hoping that the Hokage would call Yugao back. She didn't know why but she felt threatened by her presence.

Jiraiya smirked as he looked at the frown that had formed on Yukino's face. He had certainly seen that frown before. It was the same frown he had seen on Kushina's face when she began to think that Minato and her friend Mikoto were getting too close. But in reality they were just good friends and nothing had happened between them.

Now it seemed like Naruto would have to deal with the many problems of said frown. But Jiraiya was determined to make his situation much different. He'd be damned if another one of his disciples gave up the chance of being with more than one woman. And there was also the whole "restore clan" thing that he had to deal with. So this would give him the perfect opportunity to make much more books based on student. 'Your luck never seizes to amaze me Naruto.'

"Now that that situation is settled, we need to make a stop in Kumogakure." Said Jiraiya.

Yugao narrowed her eyes slightly at that declaration. "Why do we need to stop there Jiraiya-sama?" She asked.

Jiraiya had already created an explanation just in case they asked questions. "Well Yugao, it turns out that Kumogakure has had a reputation of being the best at getting their jinchurikki to work with their bijuu. Their jinchurikki manage to befriend their bijuu and actually team up with them during battles. I decided it would be a good idea if Naruto talked to their jinchurikki and learned something from them."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He had never imagined it'd be possible for anyone to befriend a bijuu. Sure the fox had given him chakra from time to time but that was only because he had demanded it. Maybe it would be a good idea to form a positive relationship between him and his bijuu. At least they could get rid of the hate that they had for each other and work together when the situation called for it.

Thinking of said positive relationship caused a smile to form on his face. Yugao and Yukino both saw the smile and their lips couldn't help but follow.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with new determination burning in his eyes. "What are we waiting for Jiraiya-sensei? Let's get this show on the road!"

Jiraiya smirked as he saw small bits and pieces of the old Naruto begin to return. Sure his hyperactive self was just a mask but it was good to know that he could truly get excited about something. He needed to learn that life wasn't always terrible and that there were people that would help him when things went south.

"Now wait a minute Naruto, we still have to pack up and get ready to leave." Jiraiya spoke.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to see the tents they had set up last night for sleeping. At the moment they were the only thing standing in the way between Naruto and Kumogakure. Naruto had learned to be somewhat patient in the last few weeks. But when he could do something about the waiting, he would definitely do it.

Naruto crossed both of his index and middle fingers and called out, "Shadow clone jutsu!" In just seconds the entire clearing was full of clones. "You all know what to do, now get to it!" At his command, all of the clones began taking down tents and cleaning up any garbage they had left.

As this was happening, the rest of the group sweat dropped at Naruto's use of the secret technique. 'He must really want to go' they all thought at once.

Chapter end…

AN:

So its almost been a month since I last updated. I wish I could say that I have a decent excuse for this but I honestly don't. I just got writers block and to be honest I got lazy. I just didn't know where to go from last chapter. But after a huge break I managed to figure out some sort of path. I'm updating this chapter just to inform you that this story is not dead. I'm actually going to be writing a 3-5k chapter once this goes up. It should be up in a few days. And I'll try to make longer chapters now. That seems to be one of the things that people really want me to fix and I want to as well. But I simply don't have the stamina to write a 5k chapter yet.

Now I need some input on a few things so it's voting time.

Hinata be added into the harem: I wouldn't mind adding her but I know she's overused and some people just don't like her. But if I don't add her then she won't be heard much of simply because I'd hate to put her with someone other than Naruto. And if I do add her I'd give her more confidence.

2\. Should Yugito be added into the harem? The group is going to Kumo to give Naruto a chance to have a somewhat good relationship with Kurama but it does give me a chance to get these two together. But it's your choice.

Sasuke or bad Sasuke?

In the end Sasuke will die to save Naruto. It's hard to explain why I'm asking this without totally giving away the huge twist to this story. Just vote if he should be good or bad.

of lord/lady/princess/etc. or Sama/san/hime.

I won't be using the Japanese names for the jutsu simply because I don't know enough to do it. But I can use honorifics such as –sama or –san and many others. Or I could use words like lord or lady. It's your choice.

Well guys that's gonna be it for this chapter. Hope you aren't to pissed at me for not updating. Don't forget to vote and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
